


Our Christmas

by Vintage_Love



Series: A Place to Rest [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Curtain Fic, Dogs, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Love/pseuds/Vintage_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal surprises Will for their first Christmas as a married couple.</p><p>**I know it's a bit late, but I just wasn't 100% happy with it and I'm still not but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of Bruges other than what I'ven been able to find online. The Christmas Market looks absolutely gorgeous, I suggest you google it.
> 
> I was going for more fluff, but it kind of got away from me at the end.
> 
> Lake Como: http://jenniferlynking.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/ItalyChristmas_122512_-329.jpg  
> Christmas Market: https://expatexplore.com/wp-content/uploads/Eurpope_christmas_market.jpg
> 
> I still have no beta. The mistakes are all mine!

Will awoke to a cold sliver of gray light shining down on his face. He squinted as he looked out the balcony doors. A fine dusting of snow had fallen during the night. It was cold in the large bedroom, the fire having died down. He rolled over reaching for Hannibal's warmth only to find he was alone. He looked over at the bedside clock. It was way too early to be up on a Sunday morning. He was tempted to stay in bed, but then a divine smell reached him and he knew Hannibal had begun making breakfast. After a bit of searching, he found his robe and headed downstairs.

He found Hannibal setting plates at the kitchen island. He was already dressed in his "casual" clothes, a pair of black slacks, a brown belt, and a deep plum button-down shirt, no tie, and the collar undone. It was a casual as Will could have hoped to get him. Although, he did secretly hope to get Hannibal in a pair of jeans one day, even if it was only for a moment.

Will came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's waist and pressed his nose behind his ears.

"Good Morning," he said quietly never ceasing his activity.

"Hmm..." Will hummed. "You're up early for a Sunday. I woke up alone. I didn't like it," he continued, as he kissed Hannibal's neck and cupped him through his pants.

Hannibal laughed, deep within his chest. "Not when you've grown accustomed to being awoken in a very different manner." He turned around, taking Will into his arms and kissing him softly. Will smiled against Hannibal's lips.

"As wondrous as our morning routine is I'm afraid we don't have the time." He disentangled them and pushed Will into his seat. "Eat, Chiara will be here at 11:00."

He turned to the food Hannibal put in his plate and began to eat. As always it was delicious. "Chiara?" he said in confusion.

"Yes, Will. Have you forgotten about the arrangements I made for the holiday?"

Will didn't have to say anything. Hannibal gave him a knowing look as he sat down and joined him for breakfast. Hannibal mentioned doing something special for their first Christmas together as a married couple, but Will hadn't given it much thought since.

After breakfast, Will cleaned up as Hannibal went to finish packing.  
Hannibal would be mad at him, but Will didn't care. He pushed whatever was left of breakfast into a bowl.

"Minnie, come eat," he called. He placed the dog bowl on the floor and stood back as Minnie, their blue-eyed Australian Sheperd, came barreling into the kitchen.

As Minnie ate, Will went out onto the veranda to look over the lake. It was a cold, crisp morning. The lake looked as beautiful as ever, with mist still hovering over it. There was a serene, almost eerie feeling about it. To others, it might have been unsettling, but to Will it was welcoming.

It was too cold to stay out very long and soon he made his way back inside, to find Minnie laying in her bed near the fireplace. The bell at the gate rang and Will looked to the monitor to see who it was. A teenaged girl stared up at the camera, waving. He recognized her as one of their neighbors and buzzed her in. He had never actually met Chiara before. All he knew about her was that in the summer time she and her friends liked to watch him during his morning run.

"Buongiorno," Will said as he held out a hand to her. She took his hand and blushed a scarlet red. She had a crush. Will found it charming. It wasn't something that happened often, if ever.

"Chiara," Hannibal said, walking out from his study. "Vedo che hai gia conosciuto mio marito, Roberto." Hannibal moved to stand next to Will, placing his arm around his waist.

"Piacere di conoscerti finalmente Signor Monroe. Tuo marito mi ha detto tutto di Lei."

He let a breathy laugh. "Spero di no." Hannibal didn't seem to find the situation as amusing as he did.

"Minerva has already been fed and I have packed her bags," he told Chiara as he walked over to the front door where two Gucci bags rested on a chair.

Will couldn't help but roll his eyes. Hannibal's pretension was going to be their undoing. He repeatedly reminded Hannibal that his extravagance was what got him caught the last time, but he didn't pay Will any attention.

"Okay, " Chiara responded, her accent thick. "Please don't worry. I make sure she is very happy."

Will was positive she was correct, otherwise, Hannibal would never have allowed it, but he couldn't help the unease he felt. He hated leaving her for long periods of time.

Once Chiara left Will went up to their bedroom to get dressed. He didn't think he'd ever develop Hannibal's love of clothing, but he had developed an appreciation for them. While he had worked, tirelessly, to tone down Hannibal's wardrobe, Hannibal had refined his.

Normally, on special occasions, Will looked to Hannibal's outfit to figure out what he should wear, but Hannibal's current outfit gave him no clues. He settled for dark navy pants, a white button-down shirt, and a maroon sweater on top. They were a much tighter fit than Will ever had the confidence or desire to wear before, but thanks to Hannibal he had embraced the look. Especially when his clothes so often garnered amazing responses from Hannibal.

After he finished he went down to find Hannibal. Will found him sitting at his desk engrossed in one of his sketches. He didn't notice Will, so he took the rare opportunity to observe his husband. There were more wrinkles around his eyes then when they had first met and his hair was far more gray than any other color, but to Will he was still perfection. There was a time when Will would have never admitted such a thing to anyone, even himself. Now he wondered how and why he had resisted Hannibal for so long. So much time wasted. He knew Hannibal felt the same, it was clear in all of his actions.

“Will,” Hannibal said, finally noticing him. He looked him up and down with a predatory lust in his eyes that send a tingle down Will’s spine.

“Perfect timing. Ready to go?”

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” He asked.

“No.” Hannibal walked over to Will and placed his thumb under his chin, tilting his head back and placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Hannibal was the master of distractions.

Before he had the chance to tell Hannibal he hadn’t had much luck in the past with his surprises, Hannibal had helped him into his coat and led him outside. There was a car waiting for them in the driveway.

The driver got out of the car and helped with their bags. Hannibal laced his fingers with Will’s as they looked out the window. They drove for a while before they came to an airfield where a private jet awaited them.

Will was one part ecstatic and one part furious with Hannibal. This was far more than he had expected, not to mention way outside his comfort zone. If Hannibal could tell Will’s conflicting emotions he made no mention of it. He simply led them onto the jet without a word.

Once they settled in the air, Hannibal made himself at home, opening a bottle and pouring two flutes.

“Champagne?”

“You’ve outdone yourself, but is this safe?” He asked as he took the flute ad brought it to his lips.

“The pilot and crew have been paid handsomely for their discretion.” Will shot him a skeptical look.

"They took an instant disliking to us. I imagine they haven't paid attention to much else outside of their disapproval," Hannibal said, amusement in his voice.

"Disapprove? Of what?"

"You're so concerned with someone uncovering our secret, my darling husband, that you've forgotten what we've chosen to have on display."

Will didn't understand until his wedding ring caught his eye. "They disapprove of our marriage?"

"We are sinners. Defying God and all he stands for."

"Well then, maybe we should give them something to really disapprove of, " Will said with a mischievous smile.

Hannibal laughed. "You are shameless." Will looks up at him through thick lashes.

He walked over to Hannibal and straddled him. Grabbing Hannibal by the hair, roughly tugging his head back so he could suck at his pulse point. Hannibal let out a moan that was half growl and before Will knew it he was thrown down onto the sofa. It was small, but they'd worked with less.

  
~

  
An hour and forty minutes later their plane landed, but they still had not arrived at Hannibal’s intended destination. There was another car waiting for them, but there was no driver this time. Instead, Hannibal got into the driver's seat after one of the attendants helped put their bags in the trunk with pursed lips. He refused to make eye contact with either of them.

Will isn’t sure how long they drove for. At some point, he had fallen asleep. It was a pattern now. Perhaps a testament to how at ease he felt in his life with Hannibal. The safety he felt.

“We’ve arrived,” Hannibal said softly, as he brushed hair off of Will’s brow.

Will opened his eyes and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. He was staring at a medieval… castle.

“Hannibal,” he said in a breathy tone. He’d never seen anything like it in his entire life. “Where are we?”

“Welcome to Bruges, Belgium.”

They parked the car, grabbed their bags and made their way to the front desk where a young man checked them in. Will was too distracted by everything around him to hear anything besides the fact they were staying in a suite.

Their room was beyond beautiful, with white paneled walls, trimmed in gold. There was a lit fireplace in front of their bed. Which was enormous. It was covered in crisp white sheets and a duvet. A red and gold blanket resting on top. Even, after all, they’ve been through Hannibal still found ways to surprise him.

While Will was busy taking in the room, Hannibal was doing the same to him. He turned to find Hannibal staring. “This is phenomenal.”

“This is just the icing, as they say,” Hannibal said as he unzipped two garment bags. There were two of their most expensive suits inside. Hannibal obviously had big plans. Will came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck. Hannibal hummed in response.

“We have to hurry. The trip took longer than I anticipated and we have reservations for dinner.” Hannibal said, turning around and placing a quick peck on Will’s lips.

It turned out they don’t have to go very far, as the restaurant was only a few blocks away. Hannibal gave the maitre d’ their names and they were quickly seated. He watched as Hannibal whispered something to the man who nodded and hurried off.

A waiter brought over their menus and Will stared at it. Everything was far outside his palate knowledge. Before he had the chance to say as much, the waiter came back holding a bottle of wine in his hands as if it were made of eggshells. Hannibal seemed pleased. He tried to open the bottle, but Hannibal quickly intervened and explained he'd rather open it himself. The waiter seemed more than happy to comply, in fact, he seemed relieved.

Hannibal poured Will's glass first. Just as Hannibal taught him, Will brought the glass to his nose. It had a delicious aroma. "Do I even want to know how much this costs?"

"About the same amount he makes in a month." Will had to force the sip he took down. Looking down at the glass Will came to an understanding. Hannibal had the bottle procured especially for them.

The rest of dinner went on without any more surprises. The food was wonderful, nothing in comparison to Hannibal’s, but then again few things were. It was the company Will enjoyed the most. He still found it strange to be sitting a table with Hannibal happily having the most domestic of conversations. They spoke of the renovations they’d like to make, the garden Hannibal planned to plant come spring, the possibility of a sibling for Minnie. It was all far too pedestrian for Hannibal, Will thought, and yet there they were, by Hannibal’s doing.

A feeling of being watched brought Will out of his happy daze. His first reaction was to panic. They’d been discovered, but Hannibal was far too relaxed for that to be the case. Instead, Will stepped outside himself and observed them from another perspective. He felt envy swirling around him. He was shocked to say the least. The other guests are watching and are of jealous of them, of their happiness. Will found he liked it. It was the first time in his life anyone had envied him.

Dinner is over sooner than Will liked, but Hannibal assured him there was more to come. They made their way down cobblestone streets. He began to see bright lights in the distance and as they got closer Hannibal told him to close his eyes. He laughed but did as he was told.  
“This is ridiculous!”

“Shh,” Hannibal told him. It was a short walk before Hannibal told him to open his eyes.

Will was astounded. The town center was all lit up, Christmas lights everywhere. There were dozens of stands, an ice skating rink, a carousel, and one of the biggest Christmas trees Will had ever seen.

"I take it back. THIS is phenomenal." He grabbed Hannibal and kissed him. He felt Hannibal smiling against his lips.

"I will take that to mean you are happy."

"Yes, Hannibal. This is beyond anything I could have imagined."

There were so many stands Will had a hard time deciding where to start. They stopped to buy ornaments for their tree at home, some items for Minnie, and a little handmade jewelry box for Chiara. Will couldn’t stop himself from buying random little knick knacks that caught his attention. Hannibal happily took the bags from Will and allowed him to continue on his way.

When Hannibal caught a shiver running through Will he suggested they get some hot chocolate. They were in Belgium after all. They bought some roasted nuts along with their hot chocolates and sat down a bench near the carousel.

They sat in silence until Will bluntly asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Hannibal turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue, but Will said nothing else.

"You spoke of how unstable your childhood was. I did not think Christmas was something that rated high for your family."

He was right. They were dirt broke most of the time. Will's father struggled just to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table.

Most years Christmas came and went with a small gift of clothes or shoes if there were any at all. He didn't blame his father, but it was difficult as a child.

"It pains me to think of a small Will waking up to nothing." Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will’s shoulders. Will leaned into the embrace and rested his head on Hannibal.

"I wanted you to have a memorable Christmas. I know it doesn't make up for the past, but.."

Will cut him off. "I love you. And I will never forget this Christmas. It's perfect."

His chest was tight. Hannibal had torn into him many times, always with the intention of destruction and somehow that was easier. Now when he tore into Will it was with the intention to mend old scars, even the ones he didn't cause. Years later, it was still a new and frightening experience.

"And I you," Hannibal breathed into his hair. They watched as couples and happy families passed by in silence. Will watched as people got on and off the carousel.

He watched as a young father placed a little girl, no more than five, onto a horse and got on behind her. The carousel started and he listened to her call out "Papa" in between giggles. He couldn't help, but smile. And for a moment, just a tiny moment, Will allowed himself to take the man's place. A warmth quickly spread throughout his body. He knew it was wrong. He had no right, but he couldn't stop himself.

He imagined himself riding the carousel with the little girl, but she'd changed. This little girl had long dark hair and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. She was wearing a white dress and a bright red cape with a faux fur collar on top. Along with furry white earmuffs and boots to match. She looked up at him and said "Daddy wave to Papa." Will's head shot up, searching the crowd. He found Hannibal leaning against the railing around the carousel, smiling and waving at them. His face lit up as their little girl calls out to him. Will had never been happier.

The carousel stopped and his dream crumbled around him. It was a fleeting moment of wishful thinking. That was all it could ever be. For just a moment, Will had pretended they weren't monsters. She had no place in this life. His heart sank.

Maybe, he thought, in some other universe, one parallel to this one she existed, and they were happy. He wasn’t sure why he even let himself go there. He wasn’t sure what he had been hoping for.

"Will," Hannibal called out to him. "Will?"

Will let out a sigh and turned to face him.

"Where did you go?" Hannibal asked. Will didn’t think he could tell him.

"Are you happy? Content with our life?" He asked in a quiet voice. Hannibal looked as if he’d been slapped across the face.

"Of course, I am. What makes you ask?" His voice was laced with concern and trepidation.

"I..." Will stuttered. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He was afraid that Hannibal would grow tired of their small life. "Sure you're not gonna get bored with me?"

Will could feel Hannibal's body unclench. He brought a hand up to cup Will's cheek. "I have been waiting for you, Will, for my entire life. I don't care where I go, or what I do, as long as I have you by my side."

Will stared at him. He wanted to tell him he felt the same, but the words just didn’t seem to want to come. "I've brought back bad memories. It was not my intention."

"No, Hannibal. I just got lost for a minute. I'm sorry," he said snapping out of his trance. "This has been one of the best nights of my life."

He kissed Hannibal between every word. "All my best memories are of you. I'm just tired, we've done a lot of traveling today. Let's head back." Hannibal gave him a look of disbelief but didn't press him on it.

Their journey back to the room was a slow and silent one. Will was relieved when they finally arrive. He sat down on the bed and realized just how tired he truly was. They took turns in the bathroom. Will had ruined the night and he felt terrible about it. When he came out he found Hannibal awaiting him with open arms.

Will crawled into the bed and nuzzled his face against Hannibal’s bare chest, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I won't force you to tell me what happened earlier tonight. But I do expect you to share when you are ready." It isn't up for debate, Will knew that.

He felt Hannibal's breath begin to even out and when he looked over at the clock he saw it was passed midnight. "Merry Christmas Hannibal."

"Merry Christmas Will. "

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno - Good Morning
> 
> Vedo che hai gia conosciuto mio marito, Roberto. - I see you've already met my husband, Robert.
> 
> Piacere di conoscerti finalmente Signor Monroe. Tuo marito mi ha detto tutto di Lei. - Pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Monroe. Your husband has told me everything about you.
> 
> Spero di no. - I hope not.


End file.
